Scaring The Children
by Jacob's Reneesme
Summary: When Kagome sets a challange for every adult in the house. You must read to figure it out
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Halloween story I hope you like it. I base this off of my experience of scaring kids so please review when you have finished reading. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor will I ever.

Summary: What would happen if Kagome and Sesshoumaru had children? What would happen if it was Halloween and their children were eight and nine years old? What would happen if the children didn't want to go to bed and wanted their parents to tell them a scary story? Well you will get a very amused Sesshoumaru and Kagome and Scared Children.

This is SCARING THE CHILDREN.

Scaring The Children

Kagome Taisho was in the kitchen cooking for her five children when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She looks up to see who it is, only to see that it is her husband, Sesshoumaru Taisho. He kisses her cheek and looks over to see what is being cooked.

"Darling, how was work?" Kagome asked while continuing to cook Macaroni and cheese, mash potatoes, and chicken strips for her children.

"It was as it always is. Is that what we are having?" Sesshoumaru asked in disgust. He came from a very wealthy family. They never had mash potatoes, macaroni and cheese, or chicken strips. They always had roasted duck, garlic potatoes, steamed brussel sprouts and asparagus as children.

"No! Why would I give my favorite man the children's food? I am going to give you, my dear, a grand dinner with no children, and no disruptions." She smirked evilly.

"Kagome, my mate, that sounds absolutely lovely." He said spinning Kagome around and giving her a kiss on the lips.

They would have continued if it was not for the ewws that were coming from the children that were just walking in from school.

The oldest walked in and gagged as she walked to the table to do her homework. Her name is Gabriella Eva Danika Elise Dylan Taisho. She is a ten years old and is the smartest one of her siblings. She is in 7th grade and is the youngest in her grade as well. Gabriella has long silver hair that reaches her mid back. She has ocean blue eyes that are different from anyone in her family.

Gabriella's twin brother Lucan Kale Taisho walked in and did the same thing his older sister did. He is also in 7th grade like his sister. He has long black hair that is down to his shoulders. He has golden eyes like his father.

The twins younger triplet siblings walk in next hand in hand. The only girl in the triplets had silver hair and golden eyes like her father. The boys both have long black hair and green eyes like their mother. They both look alike in their looks. The only difference about them is there is a mole on the youngest chin. The little girl's name is Skyla Rose Taisho. The little boys names are Tegan Louis Taisho and Kamaru Sin Taisho. Kamaru has the mole on his chin. They are all six years old.

They all looked at their parents and said rather loudly ewww. They all followed suit and joined their oldest siblings around the table to do their homework.

"Oh please it's like… Oww what was that for mutt?" A loud obnoxious voice said walking into the room.

"Shut it inutrasha. There are children around and you know that Kaggie will kill you if you talk about that in front of them." A voice spoke to the other voice.

"Inuyasha Please watch the Language and the innuendos around the children. Thank you Kouga for reprimanding him." Kagome said smiling brightly.

Kouga Ookami has long dark brown hair that is pulled up into a high pony tail. He has brilliant sky blue eyes that can see into your soul. Inuyasha has long white hair. It is not silver like his brother, Sesshoumaru, but he does have the same golden eyes.

Kouga and Inuyasha are best friends. They have known each other since middle school and they both work in the same office as Sesshoumaru. They all run the business together.

"All I was about to say was that a French fry would look better than anything that Fluffy-sama has to offer. I know a piece of chicken looks better than what Kouga has." Inuyasha said with an obvious sexual innuendo.

"Half-breed I suggest you stop insinuating to something you have no knowledge of. Also, do not fill my children 's minds with that filth you talk about. They are not old enough nor will they be for a while. Now leave unless you have a point of being here." Sesshoumaru said coldly to his brother.

"Shove a tampon into your…" He never finished because he was shut up by a pot hitting him in the head.

"Why does Yasha have to be related to us, Sesshou? I think that fate hates me, and wants my children to be just like your brother." Kagome says in despair.

"It is because he is my son and so is your mate. Now where are my Grandchildren?" A voice said from the door way.

"Oh no, not him. Sesshou, you didn't tell me your father was coming. Ughh now I have to set four more places at the table." Kagome says on her way to the dining room to set out extra plates.

"InuTaisho, what are you doing here? I thought Kagome changed the locks on the house after what happened last time?" Kouga asked.

InuTaisho has long silver hair down to his buttocks pulled back at his neck. He is fairly tall and young for his age.

"Yes. I picked the locks so I can see my grandchildren."

All the kids at the table went up to their grandfather and hugged him and kissed his cheek. They then started to ask all sorts of questions about his day. He talked with them animatedly.

Sesshoumaru felt like banging his head on the granite counter but didn't. The banging of the head would be something that Inuyasha would do. So he told his children to finish their homework so they could spend more time with their grandfather. They went back to the table and finished their homework in a breeze. They really love their grandfather.

While Kagome was setting the places at the table she got an idea. So she thought she would talk it through with the family. So Kagome walked back in and cleared her throat.

"Attention everyone, I just came up with an idea. Whoever can scare the children the most and I mean all the children will get the spare keys to the Lamborghini and the spare house key."

This made everyone pay attention. Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to kill her for offering up her Lamborghini instead of the useless piece of crap 1987 rabbit. He doesn't know why he has one but he does.

Kagome smiles brightly getting to see the look on Inuyasha, Kouga, InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru's was the most hilarious one though, only because she recommended his Lamborghini and not her 1967 Ferrari.

InuTaisho smiled brightly and jumped up and down like a school girl. He was so happy.

Kagome showed everyone to the dining room and everyone ate before they went to the Common room to tell the ghost stories.

Sesshoumaru told to children to sit on the floor and everyone else will join them on the floor as well. He started to tell his version of Bloody Mary.

"Once upon a time, there was a lady named Mary who was the Queen of England. She did like the Catholic religion. She killed everyone who was a catholic, giving her the name Bloody Mary. One day she came upon a witch who told her of what will happen if she continued to kill. She continued to kill and that witch trapped her in a mirror for all eternity. Every time someone says her name in the dark where there is a mirror she will come out and take you with her."

The younger ones trembled but the twins were like what ever. Next is Kouga and Inuyasha. They tell the story of a little boy. Kouga started off.

" There was once a little boy who was got a go cart for Christmas. He drove it around the block everyday. Well the day before Halloween, he decided to drive it a different way. He went to this old house and there was a black cat at the entrance. The cat growled and lept at him and scratched him."

Inuyasha finished the rest of the story.

"He went back home and looked in the mirror and saw the scratches. He went to his room and tried t figure out how he was going to cover this up from his mother. So the next day he looks in the mirror and doesn't see the scratches. He goes back on his go cart and take the same road that he took the day before. He again saw the cat and the cat scratched him again. So he went home and saw the scratches. He was never heard from again."

That had four of the kids scared but not Gabby. She was yet again not scared. So next it was Inutaisho's turn.

"I once walked in on your parents having sex."

That had everyone of the kids scared. It had Inuyasha and Kouga laughing making Kagome and Sesshoumaru blush.

Kagome hands the keys to Inutaisho and shakes her head.

Inutaisho grins from ear to earand hugs Kagome.

That is the end of my scary story hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry

I would like to say I am sorry because I have not wrote anymore chapters of my fics. I have been on a leabe of absence from my writing because of my future career. I will however update soon. I am in the process of rewriting my fanfic, especially love comes again. It will have a big twist that will most definitely leave you wondering what in the hell? So I will update real soon.

Expect:

Love comes again Chapter 1

Kiss of Midnight: Chapter 1

The waiting love: chapter 4 and it is also in the process of a better plot so if you find changes I apologize for the total confusion.

Scaring the children: will have a sequel, more information to come

The perfect reason: chapter 2

Heart Throb: chapter 4

IF you have any ideas please email them to me. I will gladly accept them. Please no flames. I understand that one of the stories is based off a book and it will follow the book. I planned it that way. I give Lara Adrian the credit for the book. You should really check it out. Also if you would like to suggest any kinds of pairs for any of the stories please contact me as well. Thank you and have a nice day.

Ringo

Naraku'sgurl2

Jacob's Reneesme


End file.
